Forever
by DestinysKiss
Summary: A dark tale about lust, life and innocence, seen through the eyes of the predator. It's only short, so please give it a try. {Complete}


The night. Dark like onyx, cold like frost. Winter has come again; the seasons change so quickly, so soon. I do not even notice their passing.  
  
From her bedroom window, a blonde angel peers out into the ebony night. The stars in the sky sparkle like diamonds, sparkle like me.  
  
She cannot see me for I keep to the shadows. But for me the shadows are not cold, they comfort me. Warm like blood, like heart, like soul. Three things I had forgotten ever existed. That was until I saw her. A girl. A girl who is as pure as the sunrise and more beautiful then life itself. Though that is not hard to do, life can be ugly, filled with pain and loss. She is a diamond, a pure diamond in this world of coal and dirt.  
  
She is my reason for existing; she is my reason for staying in this world.  
  
She is my doll, my statue. She is the altar at which I stand every night, braving the chilly grip of the hands of frost. Though the grip of frost is no more cold or deadly then my own.  
  
I brush a strand of my platinum hair out of my eyes, "You will be mine, my china doll."  
  
A dog howls at the moonlight, greeting its ghostly friend.  
  
Stealthily, I scale up the side of her house, still keeping to the shadows, always keeping to the shadows.  
  
I tear my shirt deliberately, rubbing what dirt I could find onto my toned biceps. I have had enough of waiting for her; tonight I will wait no more.  
  
I practice my breathing, quick short breaths, as though I have been running. It feels strange to have the air in my mouth again, strange, and wrong. I take one last look at my angel before slinking my way out of the shadows.  
  
"Please!" I cry, panting, spitting, coughing, spurting, lying. "Please, you must help me!"  
  
I have stunned her, her blue eyes widen in shock. She backs away from the window, about to call for help.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Don't cry out. I mean you no harm. Please, trust me, there are men after me. I need your help. Please." I extend my hand out to her, praying for her to take it. Well, maybe not praying, praying hurts, praying sends a pain through my body greater then any knife. "Please." I beg her with my silvery eyes.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" She asks, and steps closer to me, trying to see my face. The moonlight dances upon her china skin; she is a doll, my doll.  
  
"Please, you must help me. There are men, bad men. They come to bring my life to an end." Inside, I am smiling, a smile of malice. "Please." I beg a final time, producing a diamond tear from my eyes. How very ironic.  
  
More timid then a sparrow, she raises her hand and grasps my own. She is so pure, so trusting. "Quickly then." She sang with the voice of an angel. "My father is down stairs, he may be able to help you." I feel a pain like a lightening bolt jar through me, as she tries to pull me through the threshold.  
  
Fuck! I swear inwardly to myself, but she does not notice the look of pain upon my face.  
  
"Quickly then. Come in."  
  
Music to my ears. I pass through the windowsill, our hands still joined like souls. Her warm touch breathes life into my body; she is an angel, my angel. I stop dead in my tracks, holding her still.  
  
"Quickly then." She chirps once again. "We must go downstairs, father is asleep by the fire, but we can wake..."  
  
So innocent, so pure. I lick my lips in anticipation.  
  
"Come on," She tries to wriggle her hand free, and for the first time I smell that sweet smell. Fear, her fear, she looks up at me with her big blue eyes. Amazed that I could be capable of lying, that anyone could be capable of lying. "Let me go."  
  
That sweet smell invades my nose like nectar.  
  
"Please, let go of me." A red burn runs around her wrist from my icy grip.  
  
"Hush now." I sing my sweet lullaby; I can feel the blood pulse through her veins. It wakes up my dormant heartbeat. "Everything is going to be fine, my angel." I slide up next to her and wrap my arms around her, pinning her close to me. She dare not scream, fear has her trapped in its dreadful grip; I have her trapped in my dreadful grip. Slowly, I kiss her on her neck, tasting her warmth, her red life, her only life. A life so innocent, so pure, and she will be that way for eternity.  
  
She is my angel, my china doll. Forever.  
  
@-}---  
  
A.N.  
  
This was just something I came up with to kill time, (No pun intended) but I would love to know what you all think, please review. ^_^  
  
This was Serena/Diamond, for those interested.  
  
Peace  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


End file.
